Giving In
by Sapphonest
Summary: Catherine/Sara smut. And I mean pure smut. Do you really need a summary? NOT for kiddies. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Giving In**

**Disclaimer:** Negotiations with CBS and Mr. Bruckheimer are still ongoing, but things are looking so good.

**Rating:** M. For a reason. NOT for the kiddies.

**AN:** So, this was originially intended to be a IFD post, but... you know life. However, in the realm of fanfics, better late than never certainly applies. Enjoy.

**AN 2:** By the way, the title is totally arbitrary. I suck at titling. So... eh. Smut doesn't need a proper title anyway. It's smut!

--

Let me just say now, I have never experienced a longer, nor more anticipation-filled car ride in my entire life. The silence was much too loud, and when I finally spotted the parking lot of my apartments in the distance, I felt an odd mixture of relief and heated tension that did absolutely nothing to ease my nerves.

We get out of the car, and I awkwardly fiddle with my keys as we near the stairs. I'm still struggling with my shyness and my intense desire to simply take her against the wall in front of me, but I guess my inability to decide lasts long enough for us to make it to my front door.

After letting out a giggle at my difficulty with the keys, Cath takes them from me and lets herself into my living room. I close the door once we are both inside and I slowly peel my jacket off. I'm not sure why I chose this particular moment to get so shy, especially considering the last few weeks of more than friendly flirting we've engaged in, but nevertheless, I have. I turn and make my way towards the kitchen; heading towards the never-failing pretense of coffee. I raise my head to offer her a cup of the day old brew I still have in the pot, and I see her kick her shoes off near the couch. She runs a hand along the back of her neck, presumably in a futile attempt at warding off the intense Nevada heat, and it takes all of my will power to keep from shoving her down to the couch and fucking her senseless.

I decide I need to look anywhere but at her, so I don't notice when she comes up behind me and brushes my hair off the back of my neck. I feel a shutter run down my spine and it doubles in strength when the breath of her whisper hits my skin.

"You've been doing that all night," and with that, she runs a finger down my spine, then just as slowly, she brings it back up again. "Have you ever done this before?" Done what before? Left a day old pot of coffee on? Of course. Wanted you so bad that it physically hurts, hell yes; actually thought about acting on it? Not quite.

"Hmm?" I ask, unsure that I would be able to form words if I tried, especially seeing as her breath is getting hotter and hotter on my neck as her lips get closer and closer.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Oh. _That _this.

"Only in my dreams." I suppose my moment of reticence has passed, and the confidence that I'd displayed at the lab has returned. My eyes succumb and flutter closed as her wet lips make contact with my waiting skin.

"Dreams? Care to share any?" I feel her smile against my flesh at my sudden intake of breath. The mere thought of sharing even one of my dreams with Catherine both scares and excites me. But she makes my mind up for me when I feel her firm grip on my hips and her teeth on my pulse point.

An involuntary moan rises and escapes before I can catch it and Cath doesn't miss a beat.

"That good, huh?" Her left hand releases my hip and slides along my shirt until she has it pressed into my stomach, holding me to her.

"You have n-" I start to speak, but have to pause as I feel her nails of her right hand dig slightly into my hip, mimicking the pressure that her mouth is putting on the nape of my neck. But I press on. "You have no idea." I have no intention of sounding as breathy as I do, but Catherine's ministrations attack my sharpened senses relentlessly.

I immediately feel the loss as all contact between us is gone, but a moment later, she's standing in front of me and her lust-darkened eyes have me weak in the knees. Her hands again take residence on my hips.

"Give me an idea," I hear the breathiness of her voice matching mine and am thankful that I'm not the only one being seriously affected by what is going on.

Okay, seriously, I can't handle this anymore.

I crash my lips to hers and am pleased when I feel her respond almost instantly. My tongue runs along her bottom lip, requesting entrance that I know she'll give, and when she does, her tongue finds mine and they pleasantly tangle.

My hand makes its way to her curled hair and I hold her to me, wanting to savor the taste of her lips for as long as I can. I feel her pull my hips towards her own and I don't need any further encouragement to push my body flush against hers; her heat weaving inextricably with mine. At our contact, I hear a muffled moan from Catherine, and it's one of the sexiest things I've ever heard; another one of her noises that will never cease to leave me craving more.

The resonance of her moan in my own mouth makes me wrap my free arm around her waist, grinding my pelvis against hers, and I'm rewarded with what I am seeking: another moan. This one, however, is followed by Catherine pulling her lips from mine, and resting her forehead against my right temple.

"That is one hell of an idea," she quips and sighs contentedly, and the hand that I previously had tangled in her hair has joined my other one, around her waist, desperately pulling at the fabric of her shirt.

"Can I show you another?" I ask; my seductive tone one I wasn't trying to use, but am pleased with nonetheless. Her smile is the only confirmation I need, and I push her slightly away before walking back to my bedroom, waiting for her to follow.

In the ten seconds it takes for her to enter my room, I've already kicked off my shoes and pulled my socks off. I look up from my perch on the bed and I see Catherine walking in my door slowly, her arms crossed and her fingers gripping the hem of her brown and purple shirt. She is lifting it just as slowly as she is walking toward me and she finally has it pulled completely off when she gets to standing between my legs. She lets it drop to the floor and my eyes drop from hers to her black lace clad breasts, and my hands rise to the sides of her waist again.

"God, Cat." She's gorgeous. I've always known she was, but seeing her body exposed to me in ways it never has been before reaffirms my observations. She slips a finger into the thin shear collar of my shirt and it tickles my clavicle.

She leans down, her cleavage inviting me, and her mouth once again nears my neck, but she stops just short. "Your turn."

I mimic Catherine, crossing my arms over my torso and grabbing the hem of my shirt, then pulling it over my head. I see her eyes take in the sight before her, and she brings a finger to my neck. Tracing my collar bone, she brings her finger down, then over my shoulder, pulling the light blue strap of my bra along with it and it falls against the skin of my arm. She leans further into me, leaving me no other option but to lean back onto the bed and she puts a knee between my legs on the bed. When my head finally hits the mattress, she crawls up my body, arms on either side of my head, holding her up.

Her lips dip down to meet mine again, but I scoot farther up the bed, pulling my legs onto the mattress, and her lips are, instead, hovering above my navel. She presses a kiss just above it, then another just above the first. Her wet trail stops at my covered breasts and she reaches a deft hand behind me, unsnapping my bra with ease, before pulling it off my arms entirely.

"You're pretty good at that, Cat. Have _you_ ever done this before?" I turn her own question on her, and the glint in her eye gives her away. Without answer, she simply drops her head and takes one of my nipples into her mouth. It hardens instantly, along with the other, and she nips at it with her teeth. My back arcs up off the bed, pressing myself further into her mouth and she responds with a soothing lave across the entire bud. When she releases it, she wastes no time before taking the other into her mouth. It's warm in contrast to the cool air that is now hitting the wet nipple she just left.

I find that the moan I've been suppressing for the last thirty seconds is determined to come out, and I finally release it, loud and pleasing to the woman now hovering over me with a sexy grin. Her hands move to the top button of my black jeans, and the subsequent sound of my zipper is so loud that its only rival is the thumping of my heart.

I don't even realize my hips are off the bed until I'm lowering them again and Catherine is pulling my jeans down my thighs and then past my calves.

"Matching panties, Sara? I never took you for the type." Finally, my jeans hit the floor and suddenly, I'm painfully aware that I am laying in front of Catherine Willows in nothing but my underwear.

"Yea, well, I'll bet I'm full of surprises." I cock an eyebrow at her, and she purses her lips before turning the corners up. "And, by the way, I think you are a little overdressed for the occasion," I tease, both wanting to see Catherine naked, and wanting for the playing field to be leveled.

She sits up, still kneeling between my legs, and her hands disappear behind her and reappear with one side of her bra clasp in each. When she pulls the straps down and off her arms, I swear I see it all in slow motion, and when her breasts finally meet my eyes, I suck in a breath and take in the sight greedily; eager to commit the image to memory.

"Better?" she asks, and I refrain from yelling 'hell yes'.

Instead, I tell her, "Closer," and my eyes intentionally trail down to her pants, followed by her hands. She unclasps the top, and her fingers nimbly undo the button, leaving only the zipper which I hear a moment later. "Mmm. Closer," I repeat, letting her know that I certainly enjoy what she's doing. I see the top of her black thong peaking over the undone zipper and she pushes her pants down as far as her current position will allow. She stands, letting her pants fall the rest of the way off, and she steps on the toe of one sock, pulling it off before repeating the move on the other. "Look, we match!" I joke, and she resumes her kneeling position between my legs.

She leans back down to hover over me, and her lips move back to mine. Our tongues meet and my hands drop to her panties. I push up and into her, lifting my head from the bed and I manage to pull her underwear down in one smooth motion.

Before she even realizes what I'm doing, I flip us over and trap her beneath me. I have her head pinned to the bed with my lips and my hands roam down her hips and to her thighs, gripping them tightly. I move a thumb up and graze it over her wet clit, immediately eliciting a moan from Cath. I smirk as she bites her bottom lip and I repeat my motion.

"Fuck, Sara," she cries and with my third repetition, I add pressure briefly, and then remove my hand all together. "God, Sara, are you sure you've never done this before?" She presses a hand to her forehead and I give her another smirk.

Without giving her any warning, I push two fingers into her slowly, watching her face all the while. Her mouth opens and then she brings her teeth down onto her bottom lip as her eyes widen and then pinch closed. When I'm satisfied that she's ready for me, I pull my fingers out of her before plunging them back in again. "Fuck, Sara, harder," she breathes out and I give her what she wants; pulling out and pushing in more roughly. Her knees open wider, giving me more room, and my free hand travels up the soft skin of her stomach until I reach an erect nipple, rolling it between my fingers. At this, I earn guttural grunt and her wetness is now covering most of my hand.

"Shit, Sara. Cl… close. So close," she moans out, and I rub my thumb over her clit, circling around it. Two more pumps in and out and I feel her clamp around my fingers. I'm not sure that I've ever appreciated my name as much as I do as it's leaving her lips, but the sound of it being ripped from her lungs in the throes of an orgasm would have soaked my panties had they not already been drenched.

I slow my movements, waiting for her babbling to cease before I pull my fingers from her completely. The smell of her sex on my skin is too irresistible to pass up, and I suck them into my mouth, tasting her.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy that is," she tells me as she peers up, wide eyed, and she licks her own lips. I lean down to kiss her, and she moans, presumably from her own taste on my tongue. She grabs my arm and pulls me down, until I'm laying flat against her, and she flips us, then brings her knees up until she's straddling me.

"Oh, it's on, Sara Sidle," and I certainly hope it is. Taking my nipple in her mouth again, she starts to move back. She lifts a leg, until she's straddling only one of my thighs, and I feel her still wet core press into my thigh. The feeling alone is enough to drive me to near breaking, and I moan. She finally lowers herself to my shin, and then lifts her leg, bringing in back to kneel once more between my legs.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" I ask her, and she presses her flat palm into my wetness.

"If I didn't before, this certainly gives it away," and with that, she drags her hand down, then up again, applying pressure all along my folds.

A contented sigh escapes my throat and I close my eyes, taking in the pleasure completely. But when I feel arms wrap underneath my thighs, my eyes fly open and I am greeted with the sight of Catherine kneeling in front of the bed, dragging me to the edge. When I get there, she hooks her fingers into the sides of my underwear and drags them down, exposing my wet core to the cool air. She bends my knees, placing my feet on the mattress, and then I feel her hot breath hitting the insides of my thighs.

"God, you smell so good," she says, and our eyes meet. "I bet you taste even better." At that, she brings her lips to my clit, and I feel the tip of her tongue trace a sloppy circle around it, then she pulls away. "Definitely," and it almost seems as if she's telling herself, not me.

She brings her tongue back down and envelopes my clit with her lips, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it again before she leaves it to trace my folds.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Cat," I pant out, and my hands fling out to grip the sheets. My choice of expletives seems to encourage her, because in the next moment, I feel a finger slide into my pussy. There is a sheen of sweat building on my forehead and I thrust my hips against her hand and tongue, willing her finger deeper. She seems to understand, and she adds another finger before slamming harder into me, all the while, her tongue is keeping pace with her hand.

That familiar tension starts to build and I know that if she keeps this up, I'm going to come within the next few moments. Another hard flick of pressure from her tongue on my clit is all I need, and my orgasm rips through me. I babble incoherent curses and she continues her thrusting until I sigh contentedly, coming down from my high, and then her fingers still their movement inside of me, and she pulls her tongue from my clit.

"You okay up there?" she asks, and even the gentle beat of her breath on me is enough to cause my sensitive nerves to twitch.

"Come up here and I will be," I answer, and she crawls up my body, stopping long enough to push her fingers into her mouth and then she takes my lips in hers, before she falls to the mattress beside me in exhaustion. I scoot back up the bed, letting my head find the pillow, and I pull her with me, leaving my arms around her when we settle.

We lay in silence, both catching our breath, and when I hear hers slow much further, I realize that she's fallen asleep. I turn ever so gently, wanting to catch a glimpse of her, and I am instantly rewarded with the sight of her slowing rising and falling chest. Her lips are slightly curled into a contented smile and she just looks so peaceful.

A familiar, but nonetheless terrifying thought enters my brain: I could easily fall in love with this woman.

Without dwelling on it, for fear of what I may conclude, I turn back and lull myself into sleep; my final thoughts are of Catherine, and I can't wait till morning.

--

_Oh, I do hope you enjoyed. And whether you did or not, I think you should press that little button just below this text and let me know._

_This is for Desirae. And I think she knows why._


	2. Morning After

**AN:** Back by popular demand. Here is a sweet little wrap up to the story. Fully intended to be a simple one-shot but, hey, this is called FANfiction for a reason, and I say give the fans what they want! Hope you all enjoy this nice little extra!

**AN2: **Yea, this is more smut for Lindsay. The girl is insatiable. Lol.. but that's why I love her.

**Disclaimer:** Yea, still nothing. No ownage here.

**--**

The sounds of an ice cream truck play in through the screen on the window and they bring me back to consciousness. I wake slowly, first opening one eye, followed reluctantly by the other. I have to give myself a second to adjust to the lights of the afternoon, and when I do, I see a bedside table that isn't familiar whatsoever.

And those definitely aren't my curtains. In my sleepy state, it takes me a second to arrive at my question. _Where am I?_

After a few more glances around the room, the events from the early morning come rushing back to me.

--

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked me as she came to take a seat next to me. An involuntary smile crossed my lips and I looked down at the screwdriver in my hand before awkwardly presenting it to her as some sort of evidence.

"Getting a drink after a long day at work. You?" I lifted the glass to my lips to take another short sip before I set it back on the coaster in front of me.

"Same." The bartender made his way down to us and Sara gave him a nod which he returned, then handed her a beer, giving me the impression she was a regular.

"You been here before?"

"Uhm, yea. A few times. Steve knows me," she answered, indicating the man who just handed her the beer.

I leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "You might not want to let people know that you're on a first name basis with the bartender." Her eyes locked with mine and I gave her a sexy grin, which she quickly mimicked with her own.

My fingers went to the rim of my glass and I played with it, weighing my thoughts. Sara's eyes were still on mine, neither of us daring to break the gaze, and she pursed her lips. It wasn't until the bartender came back to ask me if I wanted another drink that we broke the eye contact. I looked briefly at him, before glancing back at Sara.

"Sure," I finally answered and Sara's smile grew as he walked away.

"Feel like staying, huh?" She cocked an eyebrow as she spoke. Touché.

"Well, it seems like things might get interesting here." I punctuated my flirtation with a quick raise and drop of my eyebrows.

She nodded slowly, and dropped her eyes to her beer. "Yea, seems like."

--

Coming out of my memories, I lift the sheet that is draped over my body to confirm my recollections and a smile instantly grows. I can almost still feel Sara's lips on me.

At the thought of Sara, I turn over, hoping to get a glimpse of her sleeping form, but my eyes are met with her side of the bed, empty. My arm flies out and hits the sheets, and I find that they are still warm. She must have just gotten up.

"Sara?" I call out tentatively, and when I get no response, I sit up and call out her name again. I am about to slip out of the sheets and get dressed when I hear her bedroom door swing open.

"Hey! Good morning. Coffee?" I look to her hands and see that she has two mugs filled. But from there, my eyes trail up her body, and I take in the sight of her. She has on a tight white tank top, which, much to my amusement, leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, along with a pair of striped purple shorts. Her hair is pulled up into a very messy bun and I am certain that she's never looked more beautiful to me.

I suddenly realize that I'm staring and I snap my eyes back to hers. "Oh, yes, please." I reach out and take the cup from her and quickly bring it to my lips. She lifts one of her legs and sits on the bed, also putting her cup to her lips. A moment of silence passes between us and we each take another long sip. I look over at her and find that she, too, is looking at me and simultaneous smiles grow on our faces.

She shifts so she's facing me and reaches out to put her mug on the bedside table, and I know that it's coming.

"So..." she starts, tentatively, and I lean over to place my cup next to hers.

"So." I say, not sure exactly what she's going to say. I almost feel afraid, but I don't let my mind run through the masses of what-ifs.

"Catherine, I just wanted to tell you..." she starts, but trails off again, and suddenly my nerves are flaring.

"Oh God, you don't regret what happened, do you?" I ask, and my voice comes off much more earnestly than I would have hoped. For a solitary moment, it seems as if the world has paused; like time has suspended. Then, just as quickly, it all speeds up again.

"No! No, no. Not at all!" Sara drops her head to a hand and wipes at her forehead before looking back up into my eyes. "I was worried that you did." I look on as she plays with her fingers, something I had never noticed her do before, and she is so adorable that I almost don't want to say anything for fear of not getting to see this endearing quirk again, but I know, from the look on her face, that she needs reassurance.

"Sara. Come 'ere." I flirtatiously reach out my pointer finger and motion for her to join me. When she gets closer, I lay back down, and she understands what I'm doing. She moves over me and crawls up my body. When her eyes are level with mine, she dips down and catches my lips in a slow kiss. I open my mouth just a bit, momentarily giving her control. She takes it as she dips her tongue into my mouth. I can taste coffee mixed in with, what I discovered last night is, something uniquely Sara. Her tongue lazily dances with mine, and I realize that I have never kissed anyone quite like this before. It's slow and not entirely exploratory, and it completely takes my breath away. Before I can ponder our kiss any longer, she throws my entire thought process out the window by taking my bottom lip between her teeth, and I moan.

A familiar tension is building between my still naked thighs, and my hands go to Sara's waist, and I bring her down until she is straddling me. When we finally break the kiss, Sara looks down at me and without a word, she reaches down and pulls up at the hem of her tank top, then she flings it to the side of the room.

One of my hands leaves her waist and I palm her breast, teasing her nipple with a pinch of my forefinger and thumb. At the contact, she arcs her chest out, and whether she intends to or not, she grinds herself down on me at the same time. It immediately elicits another moan from me, which I respond to by bringing my other hand up to mimic the motions of the first.

Feeling the sheet between us still, I drop my hands from her chest and bring them to her ass, gently pulling up until she allows me enough room to kick it all the way down. When she finally settles on me again, the length of her shorts allows for the skin of her inner thighs to touch that of my outer thighs. I know she can feel the heat radiating from me, because in the next instant, she is grinding down on me again, this time there is no mistaking that it's on purpose.

This grinding is driving me insane, and when I simply cannot stand it any longer, I hook my fingers into the sides of her shorts and groan out "Off!" She obeys, lifting to her knees and lowering the shorts as far as her current position will allow, and I see that she has nothing on under them. When she realizes that she won't be able to remove them any further, she stands, feet still on either side of my hips, she begins to seductively pull them down. The sight is mesmerizing and I'm torn between wanting her to slow down to give me a show and wanting her to go faster, so I can feel her back on me.

The shorts finally pool at her feet and she kicks them off in the general direction of her forgotten tank top. She lowers herself back to her previous position and I can instantly feel her wetness on my skin, which serves to add fuel to my own flames. As she, once again, grinds her wetness down, I bite my lip, knowing that if I don't, I will let out a scream.

I can't take this teasing anymore, and so I bring my right leg up until it slips out from underneath Sara's left one and I put my foot flat on the bed, over her leg.

For a moment, Sara almost looks confused at my action, but when I grind up into her, she realizes, which an obvious shudder, that our clits are touching and our eyes lock. She tentatively rocks against me and I hear a loud moan in the air that I realize is a mixture of both of our voices.

With my hand gripping the right side of her waist, she starts to grind down into me again, this time, adding a rocking motion. She slowly starts to pick up her pace and her hand comes down to where mine is on her waist and she takes it, lacing our fingers, and then she does the same with the other.

Her teeth are firmly pushing into her bottom lip, and even then, I hear the high pitch moans escaping her throat with each and every thrust of her hips. I can feel my orgasm building, and in an attempt to fight it off, I close my eyes. But even then, the sight of Sara Sidle riding me is too much to take, so I open them again. I can see in her face that she, too, is fighting off orgasm.

I squeeze her hands in mine and muster enough strength to speak. "S'ok, baby." I manage, and it takes two more deep breaths before I can continue.

"Together."

With no more resolve, I let myself go, and I can feel Sara's motions above me matching mine. My toes curl under as I lose all control to the orgasm now ripping through me.

When I'm finally able to catch my breath, Sara has stilled above me and our hands are still firmly clasped together. I look up at her, and that sexy grin I've fallen in love with is spread on her lips. She rolls down and off of me and is still for a second before she scoots in close to me. I wrap an arm around her and pull her in closer to me as we finally return to normal breathing.

"Christ, Catherine." She mumbles and I smirk "I guess that means you don't regret what happened, then." She lolls her head over and we're able to make eye contact.

"Not in the slightest." I kiss her forehead and pull her tight to me for a moment before releasing."In fact, I think repeat performances at regular intervals are a necessity." Her hand on my stomach is tracing lazy shapes and the comfort of it begins to lull me to sleep. She's silent, and I assume that she's fallen asleep.

"I love you, Sara." I whisper, and press another kiss into her forehead. Just as I'm about to slip completely into sleep, I hear a mumbled "Love you, too."

I pretty certain that all through my slumber, the smile never left my face.

--

_Hope you liked. Let me know._


End file.
